


Where's my Love

by itsbritneybitch1212



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, a lil sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbritneybitch1212/pseuds/itsbritneybitch1212
Summary: Theo dies in Liam's arms
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Where's my Love

"I'm sorry" Theo whispered as he ran in front of Liam, blocking the fatal shot that was supposed to go through his pure, innocent heart.

Instead it went through Tara's, slowly, as blood spurted all over the shirt Liam had given him last night.

Last night, when the air smelt like Liam's warm sugary scent of happiness and not like stale copper.

When the only red that was on Theo was the warm quilt Liam had pulled over him, with a soft kiss on the forehead promising him he'd love him till either one of them died.

He did.

"Theo!"

A scream peirced the air as Theo fell on the cold, hard gravel. He heard frantic footsteps thudding across the pavement, trying to get to him.

"No, no, no no" Liam whispered, as he lifted Theo's head onto his lap. "You can't go, I- I won't let you, pl- please don't go"

"Shhh, Li. It's okay" Theo whispered, trying to bring his hand up so he could stroke the soft skin of Liam's cheek one last time.

"I could take you to Deaton's, I can- I can fucking do something!" Liam said desperately, tears streaming down his face.

"Its too late, sunshine" Theo said hoarsly,the pain from his chest slowly fading away , as he saw the thick, black veins crawling up Liam's arms.

The same arms that Theo used to lay his head down on, just to feel some kind of warmth from was now gently holding his hands trying to make Theo's last moments a little less painful.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Liam breathed, in a small voice

"It doesn't" Theo whispered back, stroking Liam's hand. "Nothing could ever hurt when I'm with you".

Liam let out a choked sob as he cupped Theo's cheeks, "You are _the best_ thing, thats ever happened to me, Theo Raeken. And I- I love you. I love you"

Theo's mind wandered back to all those happy nights that he'd spend with Liam. The small whispers exchanged during sleepless nights while he lay on Liam's chest.

"You can sleep now" Liam whispered, his voice hoarse and cracked from crying. "It's okay, baby. You can- you can sleep now".

Theo took one last ragged breath, struggling to say the words as he saw those blue eyes that he could have spent his whole life loving, leak bitter tears over his forehead

"I love you so much more, little wolf"

**Author's Note:**

> IM AM EXTREMELY SORRY ABOUT THIS TERRIBLY WRITTEN FIC and I'm kinda (not really) sorry for killing our favorite snarky chimera
> 
> COMMENTS/KUDOS/CRITICISM ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED❤❤❤
> 
> TYSMM FOR READINGG❤❤❤


End file.
